princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Shūsuke Fuji
Shūsuke Fuji (不二 周助, Fuji Shūsuke) is one of the Prince of Tennis characters. His name is romanized as Syusuke Fuji in the Japanese anime, and Shūsuke Fuji in all the English versions. Background Fuji Shūsuke is a third year student at Seishun Academy. He is given the title "tensai", or genius, due to his tactical skill on the tennis court. He is in the same class as Kikumaru Eiji, and is Eiji's good friend. Fuji is a leap year baby (February 29), and thus he can only properly celebrate his birthday once every four years. Fuji is cheerful and easygoing, though sometimes called sadistic because of his tendency to playfully tease those around him. He is the middle child of the Fuji family. His unnamed father is a foreign-based employee, and is never seen in the series. His mother, 49-year-old Yoshiko, who also has perpetually-closed eyes, is seen in the manga as a kind and dedicated Japanese housewife. His younger brother, Yūta, is a tennis player at St. Rudolph. Fuji's older sister, 24-year-old Yumiko, is considered very attractive and is popular among both Fuji and Yūta's friends. He grew up in Chiba, where he became friends with Saeki Kojirō, the current vice-captain of Rokkaku Middle School Tennis Club. Later on, he moved to Tokyo and entered Seigaku. Fuji usually takes the position of S2 (Singles 2), although sometimes he is paired with Kawamura Takashi or Kikumaru Eiji in Doubles (with Kikumaru, they are called the "Dream Pair"). He and Echizen Ryoma temporarily take turns for the position of Singles 1 when captain Tezuka Kunimitsu is in rehabilitation. Though Fuji is considered No. 2 in Seigaku, second to Tezuka, Chitose Senri expresses his thoughts that between the two, Fuji is scarier. Similarly, while Fuji believes the legendary Chitose to be the strongest in Shitenhoji, Tezuka believes Shiraishi Kuranosuke to be more frightening. Fuji also seems to be one of few Seigaku Regulars (along with Oishi Shūichiro) who is genuinely close to Tezuka Kunimitsu , the captain of the tennis club. He and Tezuka are often seen together. Appearance Fuji awakened.jpg|An "Awakened" Fuji fuji4.jpg|Fuji with his eyes opened scared fuji.jpg|A terrified Fuji in his freshmen year. Fuji is often seen with a calm and content expression on his face, with his eyes seemingly closed from lightly smiling. However, when he is excited or provoked, or when playing seriously, Fuji reveals his sharp eyes (blue in the anime and light brown in the manga). He has well-layered light brown chin-length hair. His hair covers most of his forehead. He, like few other characters, has a pointy chin. His body is also fairly pale and slender. Fuji_character_design.png|Fuji's character design Personality No one truly knows his limit, not even he himself. Many belie ve that his limitless abilities can surpass each and every player in Prince of Tennis. Fuji generally seems very relaxed and in control, whilst his opponent is pushing himself to the limit, giving many the impression that Fuji is either a genius, who knows how to save his energy during plays, or that he does not really care about tennis itself. There are very few people who can "wake" the true player in Fuji and force him to play seriously, and these few are either nationally-ranked or extremely talented tennis players. Seigaku teammates Tezuka Kunimitsu and Echizen Ryoma, Shitenhōji captain Shiraishi Kuranosuke, and Rikkai Dai Fuzoku Chuu regular Niō Masaharu have been acknowledged by Fuji to be actual challenges. Fuji is particularly protective of his younger brother Yūta (probably to make up for former disagreements that almost brought them apart), as displayed throughout the series; he actively tries to "destroy" and punish those who have defeated his younger brother or have made him go through something dangerous (as proved by how differently he treats Akutagawa Jirō from Hyōtei and Mizuki Hajime from St. Rudolph. Though he holds no personal grudge towards Jirō, who won fairly against Yūta, he does resent Mizuki for a long time after seeing how he treated his brother as someone expendable to ensure his team's victory). Yūta is also not the only person he has been protective of in this sense. He is very upset when he learns that Kirihara Akaya is the source of Kippei Tachibana's injury, and forces his decision to 'destroy' him. Prior to the Kantō Reigonal Tournament, Fuji states to himself and Tezuka that he has no motivation to win (at least in tennis). However, that changes upon seeing Tezuka's match against Atobe Keigo, and he plays seriously for the first time against Tezuka. He becomes so serious to the point where he even sheds a tear afterwards because the feeling of losing after trying his best was so "horrible" yet the "best". The first to play a truly awakened/serious Fuji is Shiraishi Kuranosuke. Besides tennis, Fuji seems to hate lose in anything else he does, such as beach volleyball and winter sports. The first time his teammates have ever seen Fuji extremely disappointed in anything was after his match against Shitenhōji's Shiraishi Kuranosuke, where he suffers his first loss in a Singles match at an official tournament. Fuji is possibly the only person on the entire Seigaku team who is immune to (most of) Inui Sadaharu's various concoctions. He is, however, not immune to "Aozu", a horrific blue vinegar and cod liver oil concoction; this drink causes his only blackout. His odd taste in food does not stop at Inui's gruesome health drinks, and he takes delight in wasabi rolls, honey-mustard, and horse radishes. However, later on, Fuji seems to work harder to not end up drinking the oddly colored liquids. Fuji also has a bad habit of teasing the people that he likes, especially his young brother Yuuta. This is also evident in the dating sim Gakuensai no Oujisama where he would often make fun of the heroine in order to see "cute" her reaction. This would range from his flirtacious dialogue (saying heroine would look good in a maid costume or teasingly asking her if she'd like to be Yuuta's sister in law) to pretending he was exchanging diaries with Tezuka (indicating an intimate relationship). Anime Only Sadist fuji.jpg|"I like to see people suffer even more." Fuji chilling at home.jpg|Fuji relaxing at home. shinobi fuji.jpg|Fuji dressing up as a shinobi. It also appears that he has a bit of a sadistic side, as revealed when Momoshiro asked him why he was running so hard in order to avoid drinking Inui's penal tea (even though he liked it). Shusuke simply answered with a smile that he enjoyed seeing other people suffer even more. This fact has only ever been mentioned in the anime. He can't drink "Aozu", a horrific blue vinegar and cod liver oil concoction, though (Prince of Bowling). Inui has since believed that Fuji holds a grudge against him (shown in Prince of Billiards). According to what Yumiko tells Mizuki Hajime and Yūta, Fuji never gets angry about what happens to him personally, and will only lose his cool if his family or friends are endangered (although this is somewhat contradicted by the events of the National Tournament. For example: Fuji is more upset about Tachibana Kippei's injuries and Kirihara's insults to Seigaku and Fudomine. He does not react in the same way when coach Ryūzaki is attacked during his doubles match with Kawamura Takashi against Higa Chū. Although Fuji does reveal his Fourth Counter in this match, never is his anger awakened like it was with Kirihara, making Fuji use more dangerous moves like the Knuckle Serve). At times, Fuji tends to behave eccentrically. In episode 70, there is a mixed club day at his school, where the students are not allowed to play the sport that they are in. During this day, Fuji plays curling, which no one else plays, thus his words are, "Participants: zero, the championship is mine." (And perhaps indicating that he does at least at times care about "winning"). Fuji is fairly popular amongst his peers. In episode 134, he goes on a "date" with Kurumi (he had no choice; Momoshiro and Kikumaru made the decision for him), a grade schooler who falls in love with him at first sight, believing him to be her prince charming. Despite his penchant for jokes and pranks off-tennis, Fuji can be insightful and even sweet when his friends need it. During his so-called date with little Kurumi, when she reveals that she doesn't believe Narumi, her older twin sister, understood her feelings, Fuji helps her sort out their problems, seeing his own situation with Yūta reflected in the sister's quarrels. History ::See: Shusuke Fuji/History Tennis Record :Shūsuke Fuji/Tennis Record Playing Style and Techniques :See: Playing Styles & Techniques Daily School Life *06:00 - Rises from bed, breakfast (waffles and morning coffee) *06:30 - After taking care of his cacti, morning call to Yuuta *06:50 - Goes to school. Morning practice *08:40 - First Period: Japanese (a secret letter from Kikumaru circulates around and comes to him) *09:40 - Second Period: Music; Jazz Aprreciation *10:30 - Strolls around inside the school during break time, takes a photo of Tezuka with his glasses off *11:00 - Third Period: English; Mini Test *12:00 - Fourth Period: Society/Japanese History *12:50 - Lunch break: After eating his bento, develops the photo of Tezuka in the photography room *13:20 - Fifth Period: Physical Education; Marathon Training *14:20 - Sixth Period: Long Homeroom: regarding Off-Campus Learning *15:30 - Visits the library, borrows a book about myths from Ryoma, who's on library duty *16:00 - Club Activities: Practices hitting balls with his eyes closed *18:00 - Visits Kawamura's house, gets Kawamura to lend him a game *19:00 - Returns home, dinner *19:30 - Has homemade apple pie with his mother and older sister for tea time *20:30 - Bathes (soaks half his body in the jacuzzi) *22:00 - Puts on a record while reading *23:30 - Goes to bed after stargazing Note from Mizuki: Nfufu, it appears that they promised to meet up this weekend. They arranged to meet in a coffee shop? I shall go along too. Note form Kawamura: The game that Yuuta-kun wanted to play, I just happened to have it. Since he already went through the trouble visiting, we should've gone to eat dinner too. Tennis Bag Content *'Cell phone''' For the Fuji family where everyone goes out a lot, the cell phone is an indispensable item. *'Pass case' For school commute use from the beginning of the fixed term, all kinds of cards like cash cards and the like are stored here. *'The Little Prince (English edition)' The Little Prince is one book in Fuji's heart. He read the Japanese edition, and right now he's in the middle of reading the English edition. *'Vocabulary cards' If there are words he doesn't know in The Little Prince, he'll copy them down, and he'll look them up in a dictionary when he goes home. *'Writing implements' When anything is duplicated in his camera, this is the notebook used to record the situation or the date and time of the picture and such. *'Compact camera' No matter what time, if he comes across a beautiful photographic subject, this handheld camera is for storing the pictures in it. *'Hand-mirror' Of course it's to check his personal appearance, and it's also for his reflex camera when he's taking pictures. Relationships *Yuta - Fuji loves his younger brother very much and is protective of him ever since they were very young. Yuuta, initially, seems to dislike his older brother due to the fact he is almost always being compared to his brother. This was the reason why Yuuta left Seigaku to attended St. Rudolph. They eventually have a good brotherly relationship, and it makes Fuji happy to see Yuuta becoming stronger. *Tezuka Kunimitsu - Tezuka and Fuji have been very close friends since they were 1st year students. Fuji sees Tezuka as his rival in tennis having even skills against each other. Fuji really values his friendship with Tezuka. When Tezuka left U-17 for Germany - after losing to him - Fuji shed tears, not for his lost in tennis but for the final farewell to his closest friend. Tezuka is almost never seen without Fuji when they were in Seigaku and has shared some smiles with each other. *Yumiko - Shusuke and Yuuta's older sister, who is very supportive of her younger brothers. She is barely ever seen in the series. She is usually only mentioned in passing or seen giving Shuusuke rides home or to school. *'Other senior regulars (Eiji, Oishi, Inui and Kawamura)' - Fuji has a good friendship with his fellow seniors, knowing them since their 1st year. He is occasional Doubles partners with Eiji and Kawamura, and shares the same class and is seat mates with Eiji. Fuji and Inui are also on good terms, being that he is the only person on the team that enjoys the other's vegatable juice. He also respects Oishi, who is Tezuka's secondary and the way he looks after all of them especially during Tezuka's absence. *'The younger members (Ryoma, Momoshiro, Kaidoh and freshmen trio)' - As a senpai Fuji cares for the younger members of the team, despite the usual provoking he does to them. Ryoma and Fuji have quite the rivaly, and has play him against his own limits. He also seems to treat him like his little brother (the fact he is the youngest on the team). Fuji also seems to able to keep Kaidoh and Momo in control when they get out of control. He is also on good terms with them and occasionally has friendly matches with them. Fuji also has a good relationship with the other freshmen club members. *'Duke Watanabe' - Despite never speaking to each other until the Pre-World Cup Exhibition Match, they play together as a formidable doubles team, defeating their opponents. Trivia :See: Shūsuke Fuji/Trivia Quotes *(Tsubame Gaeshi against Fudomine) “They’re in high spirits. This round will determine the outcome of the match against Fudomine. I will break them!” **“Karera nami no seishun ryoku ja nai. Fudomine-sen kono shosen ga shohai wo sai utsuru. Tachi kiru!” *''“Mizuki, I’m going to ask this just in case. Did you teach Yuta the Twist Spin Shot even though you knew that it would be harmful to his body?”'' **“Mizuki, nen no tame ni ki to kuke. Karada ni futan wa kakaru to shitete Yuta ni Twist Spin Shot no oshiete ka no ka?” *(About Echizen) “This is interesting.” (“Omoshiroi.”) *(Against Echizen) “As expected, I can’t go easy against you. Yuta, Kaido, even Inui ended up losing. I can’t let up for even a single second against you. If I do, it’ll be my demise before I know it. But..it’s a bit too early for you to win against me.” **“Yappari kimi wa yudan dekinai ya. Yuta ya Kaido, Inui made yarareru wake dane. Isshun no kino yuru misai mo kimi no maeda miserarenai. Ato yoma ni inochi tori ni nari sou da yo. Demo…boku ni katsu no wa mada hayai.” *''“Are you going to lose for me?”'' (“Makete kureru no kai?”) *''"Triple Counter, can you return it?"'' ("Triple Counter, ukete miru kai?") *(When using the Disappearing Serve) "That ball, it'll disappear." ("Sono dakyu, kieri yo.") *(After using Hakugei) "Well, let’s go one more time...before the wind dies down." ("Saa, mo ikyu ni kou ka...kaze no yama nai uchi ni.") *(Manga only, against Itsuki's topspin lob) "That’s no good. You left me free." ("Dame dayo. Boku wo free ni shicha.") Gallery ::See: Gallery Category:Characters Category:Kanto Junior Select Team Category:Capable with Singles and Doubles Category:Kanto Players Category:Counterpuncher Category:Tennis Player Category:2nd Stringers Category:Tokyo Players Category:3rd Year Middle School Category:Seigaku Tennis Club Member Category:U-17 Camp Category:Middle Schooler Category:Right-Handed Category:World Cup Participants Category:Pre-World Cup Exhibition Participants Category:Group League Participants Category:February Births Category:B Blood Types Category:Pisces